


Turn the Page

by sniperct



Series: Frozen Realities [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Background Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Guest Starring Benjamin Sisko, Lesbian Character, Louis/Ray/Evangeline primarily, Motorcycles, Polyamorous Character, Short-Hair Elsa, Singing, Songfic, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: 1979Elsa has been traveling the long and lonesome highway for three years, making ends meet by singing at bars and restaurants. It's a lonely existence, made all the worse by the way she'd left her relationship with her sister. Then she walks into Tiana's Palace and finds a group of people that could almost be called a family.Widowed for two years, Tiana is finally coming out of her grief. She has a successful restaurant, a hyperactive best friend and a family forged by her own sweat and tears. She isn't entirely sure she's ready to love again, until a beautiful woman in a leather jacket walks into her life.Or, what happens when Snipe listens to Linda Ronstadt and Bob Seger on repeat for weeks.
Relationships: Elsa/Tiana (Disney)
Series: Frozen Realities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689559
Comments: 52
Kudos: 85





	1. Lonesome Highway

Rain pounded on the asphalt, the wheels of Elsa’s motorcycle kicking up water as she sped down the lonesome highway. This time of night, there weren’t many people on the road. She hadn’t seen another vehicle in at least an hour, and she figured she had another hour or so before she reached her destination. The sound of the motor rumbling and the rain pelleting her helmet were her only companions.

Not for the first time, and not for the last, Elsa questioned the choices in her life that led her to this point. 

She didn’t hate what she did; in fact, she enjoyed it. It was just that sometimes it felt like she was in a rut. Traveling the country, performing at bars and hotels and anywhere else that would have her.

It just got _old_ , sometimes. It was so _lonely_

She missed her sister, even if she wasn’t sure whether or not her sister missed _her_.

What would Anna say if she knew where Elsa had disappeared to. That she spent most of her time driving the endless highways that stretched across the country like a spider’s web.

She reached up, wiping at her goggles with one hand, knowing she must look a sight.

If there was anyone to see her tonight anyway. This weekend, plenty of people would see her, if things went well. There were some downsides to that. Elsa was used to the looks she got sometimes, stepping onto the stage. Like some in the audience resented that she was up there. As if they could tell what kind of person she was with just a glance.

Hazard lights stopped her mind from spiraling through what ifs and should haves, and she slowed down, pulling to the side of the road. Ahead of her was a lime-green Mustang, with the hood up. 

Elsa pulled a piece of plastic out of a side bag, got off her bike and quickly put the plastic down over the seat. Then she walked around the passenger side of the car, glancing in to see a buxom young blonde woman sitting on the passenger seat. The woman peered at her through the window and Elsa smiled, before stepping around to the front.

A woman with dark curly hair sticking to her scalp and neck was bent over the engine, cursing under her breath as she inspected whatever was wrong with it. She jumped a little when Elsa’s shoes crunched on the gravel, and looked at her.

She was beautiful, with warm, dark skin and a little smudge of oil on one cheek, her hair every which way. It was longer than Elsa’s shoulder-length style. 

Her brown eyes pierced right through Elsa.

“Need any help?” Elsa asked, after realizing she was staring, “I mean, I can help.” 

She probably only knew a little more than the woman about cars, but it was too late to back out now.

“Hopefully you know more than I do about cars,” the woman replied. She had a faint accent that was hard for Elsa to place beyond some vague southern state (Louisiana, maybe), but her voice made her think of sirens, like she’d been lured in during a storm. “I’m a goddess in the kitchen, but hand me a wrench and a whatever-that-is and I’m as clueless as a newborn puppy.”

“Uhm. Well I can maintain my bike well enough, but… “ Elsa shrugged, “I can take a look, at least? What happened?”

It might be a little easier to just give them a ride, but taking on two passengers in the rain was as dangerous as leaving one or both of them alone. 

“We lost power. Engine went out, could barely steer, pushin’ on the brake was like stepping on a rock.” She put her hands on her hips, stepping back to give Elsa room to look. Elsa pulled her helmet off and set it aside under the hood, then peered in to take a look. Her jacket sleeve rode up, exposing her wrist as she ...

… Yeah, she was pretty sure she had no idea what to do, except a vague memory came to her. She looked around at some of the wires. She once had a car that had a loose cable that caused it to lose power like that. And she spotted a disconnected wire. “Engine off?”

“Key is still in.”

“Could you pull the key out? I don’t want to get electrocuted.”

“Wouldn’t want to fry your cute butt,” the woman agreed, and Elsa nearly knocked her head on the raised hood.

After a moment, the woman called out, “All right!”

“Well here goes nothing.” Elsa attached the wire, then picked up her helmet and backed up. “Try now!”

The starter whined and then the car sputtered to life. Elsa watched the wheels turn back and forth and smiled in relief. “Well, there you go!”

“Thank you so much.” The woman closed the hood then turned to Elsa.

“It was nothing. Really. You’re lucky I had that exact problem once.”

She grinned. “Still, I want to treat you to a nice dinner. I own a restaurant, about fifty miles the way we were both going. If it’s on your way, it’ll be my treat.”

“I’ve actually got a gig that way,” Elsa said. “And it’s too cold and rainy to turn down such a nice offer.”

“Music?”

“I’m a singer.”

“Mm.” The woman tilted her head thoughtfully, “Well, I’ll meet you there then, all right?”

“All right.” Elsa pulled her helmet back on, unable to help her smile. She wasn’t about to turn down a free warm meal in her current situation, and if she was honest with herself, she wanted to talk to this woman more. “Oh, I’m Elsa.”

“Tiana,” came the reply, before Tiana got back into her car.

As Elsa passed back towards her bike, the blonde in the front seat waggled her fingers at her, then turned to chat excitedly at Tiana.

🐸

Tiana closed the door behind her, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel for a moment before turning on her blinkers and merging back onto the highway.

“So,” Charlotte said, turning in her seat to smile at her friend. “That woman sure has a nice butt, doesn’t she, sugar. Pretty sure those bellbottoms were _painted_ on...”

“This is why I regret telling you I’m bisexual,” Tiana muttered, shaking her head good naturedly. 

“What, a straight woman can’t admire a nice butt and a pretty pair of baby blues?” Charlotte tapped her finger on her lip, then shrugged one shoulder, “Okay, maybe I’m a little bit bi-curious, but the point stands, hon. I see a nice butt, I point ‘em your way.”

Tiana rolled her eyes, checking her mirror and seeing Elsa was still behind them. At least she assumed that singular headlight was Elsa. “Don’t make a big deal about this, but I invited her to the cafe as thanks for helpin’ us out.”

As she’d feared, Charlotte _squealed_ with excitement. “Oh my _gawd_ we have _got_ to cook to impress.”

“ _I_ have to cook to impr-- I’m not trying to impress!” Tiana’s eyes moved to the rings dangling from her mirror, frowning. 

Charlotte followed her gaze, and then reached over and out a hand on her arm. “Oh sweetie. It’s been two years. Ya’ll can’t keep hidin’ yourself away from the world.”

“I’m not _hiding_ , Charlotte.” Tiana returned her eyes to the road.

“Naveen would want you to be _happy_. Y’all had five years of bliss together, there are people out there who ain’t never had a day of that in their lives. I don’t mean to say you took it for granted or nothing. What you had was somethin’ special. But … ”

Charlotte sighed heavily, sinking back in the passenger seat, “But you could find somethin’ new that’s special just different special. And there ain’t nothing wrong with that.”

“I meet a woman on a highway after dark, that don’t mean there’s anything special that’s going to happen.” 

“Did you learn anything about her? Besides being … handy.” Charlotte waggled her eyebrows, adding, “Leather jacket, short hair, and did you _see_ that helmet? She’s as straight as Ol’ Louie is.”

Charlotte, really? “There was a tattoo on her wrist, couldn’t quite make it out, though. But she said she was a singer, has a gig in town.”

Charlotte tapped her lip again, “Say, didn’t we book someone for this weekend? Name began with an E… Elizabeth?”

“Liz was last week. Pretty girl, also with blue eyes, but black hair.” She steadfastly ignored her friend’s smirk.

“Yeah, she was really pretty. Nice smokey voice. But she didn’t have the same butt as motorbike lady.”

“Her name is Elsa.” 

“That was it!” Charlotte clapped her hands and bounced in her seat, “Can you believe that? What a coinkidink! Think I can get her to sing _Blue Bayou_?”

Tiana shook her head, thumb rubbing across the wheel, “What’s with you and Linda Rhondstat?”

What kind of dumb luck was it to have the woman she booked to sing at her restaurant be her roadside rescuer? And an attractive one that had made it just a little hard to breathe around at that?

“She’s my _favorite_ ,” Charlotte whined. “Put us both through college stripping to her after daddy put all my money into a trust.”

“He wanted you to be able to survive on your own,” Tiana pointed out. She didn’t think stripping to pay the bills had been his intent, but it had worked, and Charlotte was a _damn_ good manager. And Tiana loved her for sticking with her all these years, especially after Naveen was killed. “And I’ll have you know I contributed to that too! My callouses still have callouses from all that dish washing.”

“And lookit you now.” Charlotte leaned over and hugged Tiana, nearly making the car swerve, “Got your own restaurant and everything! Earned it fair and square, and it is _the_ most popular destination in this part of the state!”

“Not quite the river-side cafe in New Orleans I dreamed about,” Tiana said softly. “But it is something, isn’t it?”

“A beautiful somethin’,” Charlotte assured her, flouncing back to her side of the car. She shook her hands out, “And less prone to flooding.”

🐸

Tiana’s Palace was a two story building nestled in a grove of trees alongside a meandering river. It was more like a stream, but that was just arguing semantics. She stared at the flickering neon sign and realized this was her gig for the weekend.

“What a coincidence…” She should have realized the two Tianas would be the same.

Elsa liked it. It looked homey and welcoming and she hadn’t felt either homey or welcomed in longer than she cared to think about. She pulled up, sitting there a moment as she watched Tiana and her friend get out of the car and rush for the doors. She couldn’t help but grin at their antics as Tiana struggled to get the Restaurant open before they were soaked through.

Swinging off the bike, Elsa put her plastic down, though it hadn’t actually helped all that much last time. Then she grabbed one of her bags and her guitar and rushed inside after the ladies.

Elsa stood there, dripping water all over Tiana’s floor.

Tiana caught a look at her and then chuckled. “Charlotte, can you take Elsa upstairs? She can toss her clothin’ into the dryer and borrow somethin’ from us.”

“Oh! That’s okay, I could just towel--” But then Charlotte had her hand and was dragging her to a set ot stairs. Elsa left her shoes at the foot of the stairs and then glanced towards Tiana before following Charlotte upstairs.

“Laundry room is right over there, sugar, I’ll bring ya a towel and some clothin’ you can wear while Tiana cooks us something _delicious_.”

“Thank you.” Elsa removed her jacket and stepped into the tiny little room that housed their washer and dryer. She hung it up and leaned against the dryer as she tried to tug her soaked socks off.

“Here you go!” Charlotte deposited two towels and a small stack of clothing, then closed the door behind her as she left Elsa alone.

That was awfully nice of her, and Elsa was relieved. She peeled her jeans off, next, then tossed them and her panties in after the socks. Her shirt followed and she hung up her bra near her jacket, then turned to inspect what kind of clothing Charlotte had provided while she toweled herself down. 

She’d have to go commando, but the jeans fit well enough. The shirt was a t-shirt from a recent Linda Rondstat concert, and was a little baggy on Elsa’s frame, since Charlotte had a bit more up top.

After adding the towels and starting the dryer, Elsa stepped out of the room, and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked like it had been blown about in a storm and she spent a minute combing it down with her fingers and cursing her decision to cut her hair.

Swallowing her nerves, Elsa started down the stairs. As she reentered the restaurant, she spotted Tiana in the kitchen, dark eyes following her movements.

🐸

Charlotte bounced into the kitchen, spinning around like a ballerina before stopping at Tiana’s side. She leaned in conspiratorially, eyes bright and expression just to the left of crazy. “Guess what, Tia?”

“I’m regretting this already, but what?”

She leaned in further and whispered loudly, “She’s a _lesbian_.”

“Did you … Charlotte what did you _do_?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Charlotte spun around behind Tiana and reached for something off a rack. “Just got a nice look at that tattoo you saw.”

Tiana frowned, but had to admit there was a part of her consumed with curiosity. She held her hand out for some spices. “Yeah?”

“Double venus on one wrist, with a labrys,” Charlotte said, offering up the requested ingredients. “Real tiny, but I’m sure of it!”

“And you know what those mean, how?”

“I uhm… Naveen and I did a lotta reading after you came out to us, that’s all.” Charlotte smiled sheepishly.

“Hand me that pepper,” Tiana said, fondly. When she’d married Naveen, she’d sworn to herself there would be no secrets between them. And if there were no secrets with him, there would be no secrets with Charlotte either.

She started to slice into the pepper, glancing up when Elsa came down the stairs. Her golden shoulder-length hair was tousled and she wore Charlotte’s favorite t-shirt and a pair of Tiana’s jeans and Tiana nearly cut her fingers off before Charlotte grabbed her hand and moved it out of the way.

“Smooth, sweetie.” Charlotte grinned at her, “I know you’re hungry but ya might wanna focus on the food and not the girl.”

Tiana took a breath, then stared down at the cutting board. 

“So I’m pretty sure this is the place I’m performing this weekend,” Elsa said, sitting on a stool at the counter and watching Tiana. “Isn’t that funny?”

“Just means fate likes to play tricks sometimes is all.” Tiana grinned at her, “A nice harmless one in this case.”

“I guess so.” Elsa tucked some hair behind her ear, and Tiana realized that Charlotte had been right about the little tattoo. It was as though Elsa had wanted to express herself but had been too afraid to be bold about it.

“Do you have a place to stay?” 

“There’s a motel down the road,” Elsa said.

“Oh hell no.” Charlotte bustled her way out of the kitchen and joined Elsa on one of the stools, “We got plenty of room for ya, honey. Don’t need to stay at that flea infested abomination.”

“It’s a Motel 6,” Tiana called out.

“I rest my case.” Charlotte spun around on her stool, and Elsa looked dizzy trying to keep up with her. She abruptly stopped herself by grabbing onto the bar. “So what do ya say? You’re already gonna be performin’ here, consider it part of your compensation package.”

Elsa glanced at Tiana, and Tiana shrugged her shoulders. “Charlotte’s my manager, she handles all this stuff.”

“Tia just cooks and looks real pretty while she does it.” Charlotte elbowed Elsa playfully.

Elsa’s baby blues flicked to Tiana and Tiana felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Food. Not girl. Tiana busied herself with getting everything simmering, “Were you traveling for very long?”

“About ten hours.” 

“Jesus Son of Mary,” Charlotte breathed, hopping off of the stool, “Y’all must be famished! Would ya like somethin’ to drink?”

“Water would be great,” Elsa said, looking outside. “That I can drink instead of wear, that is.”

Charlotte howled with laughter, and disappeared into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

“That can’t have been easy.” Tiana checked her pots, then stepped behind the counter. She leaned on it, gazing into Elsa’s eyes. “A drive like that, just for three nights?”

Elsa seemed to search Tiana’s face, “It’s what I do. I go where the jobs are. And ... I can’t say that I hate it.”

“Stay here,” Tiana said, unsure of where that was even coming from. “Charlotte is right, we’ve got the room.

“Okay.” Heat colored Elsa’s cheeks, “I’ll need to borrow an iron, though. I was going to use the one in the motel room to steam out my outfit.”

“You don’t stand up there crooning in a leather jacket and jeans?” She teased.

“Depends on the venue.” Elsa glanced around, smiling, “The palace gets the _dress_.”


	2. Sleepy Eyes

Charlotte didn’t just bring Elsa a glass of water, but a roll as well, telling her that putting water in an empty stomach wasn’t the best idea. Elsa smiled gratefully, and nibbled at the roll as she observed Tiana in the kitchen. She really _was_ a goddess, doing things with ingredients, pots and pans that Elsa couldn’t keep up with.

But then Elsa could burn eggs and that was about the limit of her culinary skills. 

The smell of the food and the sound of it bubbling and sizzling was making Elsa’s mouth water. It had nothing to do with the beautiful woman in that kitchen, who kept coming out to chat with her and polish the counter when she wasn’t babysitting the meal.

“This seems like a lot of work for just three people,” Elsa said, when Tiana had joined her at the counter again.

“Some of it is prepping for tomorrow morning,” Tiana admitted, absently scrubbing at the same spot on the counter she’d been polishing all night. “I’ll be up at seven am, but getting some work done now will save me time tomorrow.”

Elsa nodded, studying Tiana’s ringless fingers, mind wandering as she did so. She snapped herself out of it and returned her gaze to Tiana’s face. “Did you have an idea of where I’ll perform? I didn’t see a stage.”

“We’ve got somethin’ we can wheel in and put together,” Charlotte said, sweeping in from upstairs. “Say, that gives me an idea.”

“What kind of idea?” Elsa stared at her. Charlotte was an _interesting_ woman, who reminded her a lot of her sister, only less manic. She took that sudden heartache, put it in a box, put the box in a safe and then locked the door in the back of her heart.

“You’re the musician aren’t ya? Maybe you can figure out where the best acoustics are.” Charlotte swept her arms around the restaurant. “Then we can set the stage in the right place.”

“Louis always likes the Southeast corner,” Tiana suggested, pointing. “He’ll play his trumpet in here sometimes.”

“Friend of yours?”

“Of a sort.”

“He kinda came with us when we moved up here,” Charlotte explained. “Been like a big brother to us both.”

Elsa nodded, slipping off of the stool and wandering to the west side of the restaurant. Quietly, she hummed, slowly raising her voice in wordless song as she walked around the walls, saving the Southeast corner for last. 

As her voice trailed off, she turned and beamed at the two women, “Louis is right, this corner is the best.”

Tiana’s mouth snapped shut, then she whirled around and rushed into the kitchen to rescue something she’d forgotten about. For her part, Charlotte clapped excitedly. “Maybe we’ll make that stage permalike.”

“If you keep booking people, it might be a good idea,” Elsa agreed. She decided she would be amenable if they wanted Louis to play with her for a set or two. She’d probably have a hard time turning either woman down for just about anything.

“Grubs almost ready,” Tiana called out. Charlotte came over and grabbed Elsa’s hand, dragging her to one of the booths in the opposite corner. Elsa found herself seated on one side, while Charlotte rushed off. 

Tiana was deposited in front of Elsa while Charlotte brought out steaming bowls and set them down, before squeezing in next to her friend.

“Gumbo?” Elsa asked, succeeding in the rare task of averting her eyes from Tiana’s pretty face.

“Yep.” Tiana smiled, “My father’s recipe, with a few tweaks of my own. He always wanted to start a restaurant in New Orleans, but I like to think he’d have been content here.”

“It’s been a few years since I was down there,” Elsa said, picking up a spoon. “But I _loved_ the food.” She looked up at Tiana. “Are you content here?”

“Yes.” Tiana didn’t hesitate, though there was a sadness in her brown eyes that tugged at Elsa’s heart. She wondered what it would feel like to be content somewhere.

“That’s wonderful.” Elsa meant it. She returned her attention to the gumbo and braced herself for heat that would probably be more than what she usually got to eat. It wasn’t what she expected; there was a kick, but it enhanced the flavor instead of overwhelmed it. Elsa closed her eyes and groaned in delight.

🐸

Tiana _loved_ when people enjoyed her food. It was a full seventy percent of the reason she cooked. Bringing the joy and passion she felt in the kitchen to someone else was in a lot of ways the reason she existed. Food was community. Family. Food was friendship. The three Fs.

But something about the sound Elsa made cut her straight to her core, and she shook her head to clear it and focus on eating while also ignoring the look that Charlotte was giving her. 

Charlotte wasn’t actually giving her a look but Tiana could _feel_ it in her _soul_ and she wasn’t going to give her friend the satisfaction.

“This is _so_ good,” Elsa said, between enthusiastic bites and Tiana considered walking outside into the cold rain.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Elsa grinned, and slowed down to a more reasonable pace. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. “I’ve been meaning to ask.” She pulled at the collar of the t-shirt she was wearing, “Who’s the fan?”

Tiana jabbed her spoon at Charlotte, “This one dragged us to that concert.”

“It was Naveen’s idea!”

“Naveen?” Elsa asked.

His name brought a familiar pang to Tiana’s chest. “Uhm. My late husband.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” Elsa looked down at her bowl.

“It’s all right. It was two years ago.” Tiana realized she wasn’t really lying either. It wasn’t all right, because it never would be. But it was also all right, because she was still alive. Day after day, she was alive.

Elsa flicked her tongue over her lip, “I lost my parents when I was fifteen. It’s been nearly fifteen years and … most of the time it’s okay. But sometimes, that old hurt kind of comes up out of nowhere.”

“Would you believe that’s reassuring?” Tiana asked. “That it’ll be okay, but I won’t _forget_.”

Elsa nodded. “Sorry if I sound like I’m … I was just trying to emphasize.”

“It’s okay,” Tiana assured her. “I think that grief is something that’s all too familiar to most people.”

“Do y’all have other family?” Charlotte asked, voice gentle.

“A sister, but I haven’t seen her in three years.”

Tiana tried to imagine not talking to Charlotte for that long. And she couldn’t, “... Too much traveling?”

“Yes. And no.” Elsa paused to take another bite and chewed slowly before she answered. “We had a fight. I haven’t been back since.”

Wow, Tiana thought. This conversation had gotten personal. Something possessed her to reach across the booth and put a hand on Elsa’s arm. “I know it’s not my place, but have you considered calling her?”

Elsa stared at Tiana’s hand, but made no move to shake it off. “Every day.”

Charlotte picked up on Tiana’s mental plea, “What’s stoppin’ you, sugar?”

“I’m afraid.” There was surprise on Elsa’s face, as though she hadn’t meant to disclose that.

Tiana squeezed her arm, then pulled it back. “Take it from someone who wishes she could call someone and think about it. Okay baby?”

Charlotte’s foot kicked her shin under the table, and Tiana blinked twice in rapid succession before she very smoothly spooned a too-big spoonful of gumbo into her mouth.

Elsa wasn’t the only one currently lacking any sort of filter, it seemed. Tiana wondered what Naveen would think; a distressing habit she had any time she met someone she was attracted to.

“Please tell me ya know _Blue Bayou_ ,” Charlotte said, leaning forward and giving Elsa her very best most perfect puppy eyes. Tiana wanted to kiss her for changing the subject.

“I do,” Elsa said, the shadows in her eyes fading as she smiled at them. “Any other requests?”

“Surprise me,” Tiana replied.

“She wants to hear you _croon_ , honey,” Charlotte interrupted. Tiana took back the desire to kiss her for changing the subject.

After dinner, Elsa insisted on helping with the dishes, which Tiana was in no mood to try to talk her out of. She didn’t want to leave anything for her staff in the morning to have to do extra, since it wasn’t really fair. 

Once she was satisfied, she led Elsa upstairs. The apartment over the restaurant wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t cramped either, except for the laundry room. Tiana and Charlotte each had a bed room, there was a living room that Tiana had always considered cozy, and then a third bedroom that had wasn’t much bigger than a closet and filled with assorted odds and ends. 

Charlotte found a comforter and an extra pillow and brought it over to the couch. “Not gonna lie, sugar. I’ve fallen asleep on that couch more times’n I can count. It’s mighty comfy.”

“Thanks.” Elsa hugged the pillow to her chest, eyeing both of them.

“The iron is in the laundry room,” Tiana told her. “You can steam out your dress tomorrow. We won’t need you on stage until six.”

“I can help with the stage,” Elsa offered.

“That’d be _lovely_.” Yawning, Tiana waved and headed into her bedroom. She was out almost as soon as she’d changed and her head hit the pillow.

🐸

The clock on the wall read a little after four am, though it took nearly a minute for Elsa’s groggy eyes to register the position of the hands. Her dreams had been unpleasant, and she wondered if Tiana was right about her calling Anna. Maybe she should.

Not at four in the morning, obviously but … She groaned and kicked the comforter off, then clambered to her feet. The bare skin of her legs and arms pimpled in the chilled early morning air.

In the kitchen, she found a clean glass and poured herself some water. Elsa drank about half of it before setting it down, when she heard a sound. Tiana was standing in the doorway, leaning against one side of the frame. She was dressed for sleep similarly to Elsa, in a thin nightshirt that left long, silky legs exposed to Elsa’s eyes.

She tore her eyes up to Tiana’s face, “Uhm. I was thirsty, Did I wake you?”

Tiana shook her head and stepped into the kitchen. Her voice was groggy and thick, her accent heavier from sleep, “I was already up when I heard you moving around. Are you sleeping well?”

Elsa couldn’t see where Tiana’s eyes were directed, and she almost wished Charlotte’s shirt was a little longer. Or shorter. She couldn’t decide which and after Tiana brushed past her she had a hard time thinking of anything. “I’ve slept on worse. After ten hours on the road, anything soft is welcome.”

She could see Tiana’s lips turned downward as she got a glass of water for herself. “I’m sorry. I should have given you my bed.”

“What? No.” Elsa frowned, “I couldn’t put you out like that.”

Tiana took her hand, fingers dancing across the tattoo on her wrist. Elsa’s breath caught in her throat and she didn’t know if she should flee or stay, or which precisely she wanted to do.

But instead of saying anything, Tiana led her out of the kitchen, across the hall and into her bedroom. Like the living room, it was _cozy_ , warmly decorated, with a queen-sized bed in the corner.

“Uhm,” Was all that Elsa’s sleep-addled brain could come up with as she watched Tiana crawl into the bed, her shirt riding up enough to expose the curve of the underside of her ass.

“Come to bed,” Tiana said. “We both need sleep.”

Sleep the last thing on Elsa’s mind, she merely nodded and sat on the bed, then laid down stiffly on her back. But slowly, steadily, the warm softness of the bed and the comforting heat of Tiana’s hip against her own made her relax, and she drifted off.

🐸

Elsa had cold feet. Like, _really_ cold feet. But Tiana didn’t want to move at all. Her legs were warm and smooth, tangled with her own and sometime during the night she’d ended up with her face buried in Elsa’s chest.

It was a very nice place to be, all told. 

Tiana moved her head just enough to see the clock, her cheek pressing into one of Elsa’s breasts. She stifled a groan -- the alarm would be going off in about twenty minutes and she’d have to start her day.

One of Elsa’s hands trailed through her hair and then down her back and Tiana contented herself with the fact she had _twenty whole minutes_ to enjoy this. Even if maybe she shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as she was.

But what, really, was wrong with that? They were both adults, and it wasn’t like Tiana had to feel guilty about Naveen. Except she did, a little.

 _He’d want you to be happy_ Charlotte’s voice reminded her, in her head.

They’d talked, once. After a friend had passed away. It was probably the only reason Naveen had had a will.

 _If you find someone_ he’d said. _Don’t let me get in the way. Don’t let it go without trying, no?_

It was a stupid thought to have about a woman she’d just met, but that didn’t stop Tiana from wondering what it would be _like_ to be with a woman. That sex was on her mind wasn’t really much of a surprise, considering. But there were other things. What would it be like to date? Would it even be safe to hold hands in public?

She had no fears about Charlotte, of course, nor any of her staff and most of the regulars at the Palace. But it was still a terrifying thought.

Pushing all that out of her mind, Tiana shifted closer to Elsa, her hand drifting dangerously close to a bare leg. Charlotte’s shirt wasn’t really long enough to _work_ as a night shirt but Tiana wasn’t going to complain. From how wonderful Elsa smelled, Tiana was going to have a hard time letting Charlotte take the shirt back.

“Mm?” Elsa moved in her sleep, rolling partly onto Tiana. Tiana shivered, sliding her hand to Elsa’s hip and managing to keep it there.

“Go back to sleep, honey.” Tiana whispered.

Elsa’s fingers slid back up her spine and Tiana arched a little, out of breath by the time those fingers reached her hair and raked through it. Oh _god_.

“Mm.” Stretching, Elsa lifted her head and peered down at Tiana with bleary eyes, yawning, “What time is it?”

Tiana trailed her hand up Elsa’s back. “I gotta be up in like twenty minutes, but you can sleep in.”

This time it was Elsa’s turn to arch under a touch. “Can I help?”

Face warm, Tiana shook her head, even as she sat up and pushed Elsa back down onto the bed. From this angle, with Elsa’s hair halo’d on the pillow and her eyes half opened, she was the most attractive thing Tiana had seen in years. “I’ll let you know if we need anything, okay?”

She needed to get out of this bed, get her legs clear of Elsa’s, get away from Elsa’s scent and how she looked and sounded and felt. With great effort, she did just that, stumbling to her feet and tugging her nightshirt down. She looked over her shoulder at Elsa, who’s sleepy gaze was very obviously fixated on her ass. “You can take a shower if you want, and Charlotte will find the iron for you.”

“Mm,” Elsa replied, eyes snapping up to Tiana’s face. “Thank you…”

Tiana pulled some clothing out of the closet and left her bedroom to get dressed. It wasn’t anything Charlotte hadn’t seen before anyway, and she was suddenly too embarrassed to put a show on for Elsa. Somehow? That idea felt a _whole_ lot different.

Dressed and refreshed, Tiana rushed downstairs. Half the staff was already in, and she quickly set about preparing for the breakfast rush. “Mornin’ everyone!”

“Morning, boss.” Benny, her sous chef and the only person she trusted in the kitchen beside herself, favored her with his best, most brightest smile. He jerked his chin towards the front of the restaurant. “Know who’s bike that is?”

“Our new singer,” she replied. “She saved my butt last night when the Mustang broke down. Paid her back with a little bit of gumbo.”

His grin spread, “She’s got good taste.”

“Yeah,” Tiana peered at the motorcycle through the window. “She does.”

They were a few minutes before opening when Elsa came downstairs. Her hair was still a little damp from a shower, and she wore a white tank-top and the same bellbottom jeans from last night. Tiana was smart enough to put her knife down while she watched the woman move through the restaurant. 

Benny cleared his throat, and Tiana jumped. She coughed. “Uhm. Elsa! Come over here, I want you to meet everyone.”

She pointed her knife at Benny, “That’s Benny. He’s my sous chef and makes a gumbo better than I do.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Elsa said, smiling at the dark skinned bald man. “But there’s only one way to find out.”

“I like her, princess,” Benny said.

Laughing, Tiana gestured to an older woman with greying brown hair and matching skin, “That’s Evangeline. She’s been serving here since we opened.”

“Morning, sweetheart.” Evangeline smiled toothly, “I love your hair.”

Elsa touched her hair, flushing, ”Thank you.”

Lastly, Tiana pointed at one of the corner booths. “The old coot on the left is Evangeline’s husband Ray, and the slightly younger coot on on the right is Ray’s boyfriend Louis. They don’t actually work here ‘cept when Louis plays, but they like to show up for morale support.”

Ray lifted a hand in greeting. He was a reed-thin older man with whispey white hair and lightly tanned skin. Louis, in contrast, was twice as big around and his skin was darker than Tiana’s.

“Nice to meet you both,” Elsa said, both seeming to relax and yet not looking entirely clear on if Tiana was joking about the boyfriend thing or not. She rubbed a finger over her wrist absently.

Some of Tiana’s early morning fears evaporated in the light of day and the glow of her friends’ presence. Louis was beloved in this town, so why would it be any different for her? “Still want to help out?”

“Yes!”

Grinning at Elsa’s eagerness, Tiana pointed at the door. “Wow I’m doin’ a lot of pointing today. Uh. Flip the sign to open and turn the lock, please.”

“I’m on it,” Elsa said. “Did you want me to move the motorcycle?”

“Oh no,” Benny called out. “Leave it there! It’ll help drum up business.”

“You heard the man,” Tiana laughed.

“Okay then.” Elsa did as she was told, then turned around and planted her hands on her hips, “Where else do you want me?”

Tiana fumbled a spoon, but Louis waved her over to his booth, “Why doncha come over here an’ we can talk music?”

Elsa gave Tiana a small smile, then wandered over to Louis’s both and took a seat next to Ray.

Thank god, Tiana thought, that Charlotte was still upstairs. She steadfastly ignored the curious look Benny gave her, and focused on her cooking. At least the breakfast and lunch rushes would distract her from pretty blondes and their tank-tops.

Elsa seemed to get along with the men. Evangeline and Benny would scoot in with them on their breaks, and Tiana could hear their laughter occasionally. Charlotte popped in on occasion too, checking on both Tiana and Elsa before disappearing back upstairs. 

Tiana couldn’t help but stare at Elsa, watching some initial nerves lesson as she relaxed around the people that were practically family to Tiana.

Around four, Ray and Louis started setting up the stage, rolling in the frame and then making sure everything was steady and safe. Tiana came out of the kitchen, sitting across from Elsa and leaning down to rub her aching feet. “Everyone seems to be smitten with you.”

Tiana regretted her choice of words immediately.

“They’re really nice.” Elsa rubbed her index finger in a pattern on the table, “Ray is _hilarious_ , too. And I _think_ I accidentally agreed to a game of baseball with Benny.”

Tiana counted on her fingers, “With all of us and Benny’s son Jake, that’s eight. Four versus four for practice and that’s probably enough if we wanted to play against someone else. Guess that makes you the final piece in his grand dream.”

Elsa laughed. “I can’t say that I’m any good, but I think it will be fun.” She looked at Tiana with too-bright eyes, and Tiana wanted to know more about her. Where she’d come from, what she was running from, where she wanted to go.

She reminded Tiana of herself in a few ways, not the least of which was a determination to make her way through her own hard work.

“Why don’t you get ready for tonight.” Tiana placed her hand over Elsa’s. “Nervous?”

“Now that you’ve asked, yes.” She flashed a smile, then slid out of the booth. 

Lord, Tiana thought, eyes fixed on Elsa’s butt, but she was in _trouble_.

“Ya know it’s rude to stare dontcha?” Charlotte leaned over, her face suddenly obstructing Tiana’s view.

“I’m not-- how’s the stage?” Tiana huffed, getting up and brushing past Charlotte.

“Checks out.” 

Ray tapped the microphone, leaned in, and started to belt out a Conway Twitty song. He wasn’t a bad singer, and to Tiana’s ears everything sounded right, but he frowned after a few lines and went to adjust the speakers.

“It would be so much easier if we could jus’ keep that set up, Tia.”

“It would.” She put an arm around her friend, “But we lose two booths and a table.”

“That ain’t ever filled all that often an’ the extra business we’ve been bringing in with these bookings more than makes up for it.” Charlotte batted her eyelashes at Tiana, “I done the math, honey. Now, if we have an _act_ , like say a real pretty singer with an ass to die for an’ a couple folks on instrumentationals … ”

“Subtle,” Tiana retorted. “Why don’t you get to hosting and let me handle Elsa, okay?”

Charlotte opened her mouth, got a good look at the expression on Tiana’s face, and wisely closed it. That didn’t prevent her from winking before she flounced off, but Tiana took what victories she could.

“I love that woman but _god_ is she exhausting.”

Besides, she couldn’t leave Benny all by himself in the kitchen and she needed to check on what was cooking.

Tiana quickly fell into routine, only half paying attention as tables filled. Louis took the opportunity to play on the stage and Tiana found herself tapping her foot along to the familiar jazz and blues coming out of his trumpet.

She heard someone coming down the stairs, and something possessed her to set her knife down. Elsa stepped out of the stairwell in a blue dress. It was bare at the shoulders, and shorter on the left side than it was on the right, leaving most of a leg bare. There was a subtle shimmer to it, too, like it was something that belonged on a stage in some old speakeasy.

Benny always called her Princess, but Tiana had the distinct impression a _Queen_ had just walked into Tiana’s Palace.

Ray whistled, and Evangeline smacked him in the shoulder; then promptly whistled too.

“I’ve got this,” Benny murmured, before nudging her away from her station. Tiana wiped her hands on a towel as she walked out of the kitchen, transfixed as Elsa started to sing the first, soft notes of _Blue Bayou_ , much to Charlotte’s delight.

She knew this song very well, Charlotte listened to the cassette at least once a week and they’d seen it live. And yet Tiana wasn’t quite prepared for how powerful Elsa’s voice was.

By the time the last note died out, the entire restaurant was as enraptured as Tiana was. Someone clapped, and then others joined in, and Tiana whistled. She nearly fell over when Elsa met her eyes, a bright smile on her face.

“Oh my _gawd_ ,” Charlotte said, appearing next to Tiana as Elsa called for Louis to join her on stage. “We _have_ to keep her.”

“I need her,” Tiana breathed, then shook herself, “I mean, yes, yes we need to keep her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Blue Bayou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp9G0zkorio)


	3. How Sweet It Is

When Elsa was on stage, it was like the whole world melted away. She could forget everything and anything but the music that poured out of her, let her voice become the conduit through which her soul was bared to the rest of the world.

She’d been nervous at first, choosing the dress, but her read of Tiana’s Palace had turned out to be exactly right. It fit here, classy and sexy and a little old school. The people seated at their tables and in their booths were a sea of faces to her. It was like a cross-section of America, a mixture of all the roadside bars and little cafes she’d sung at the past three years. Every face was beautiful to her, and every smile she evoked was something to be treasure.

And none was as beautiful or valuable as Tiana’s. All through the night and into the next morning, Elsa couldn’t get that smile out of her mind. It haunted her sleep, aided and abetted by Tiana’s warmth next to her.

So she went for a ride, after breakfast, promising to be back in time for lunch. 

At first glance, this town looked like any other. Like it could be lifted up and placed down in nearly any other of the lower forty-eight states and no one would bat an eye or notice the difference.

But under the surface, there was something special. It wasn’t just the sparkling river and the grove of trees that the Palace was nestled protectively within. It was the hills in the distance, the clear blue sky and puffy clouds. It was main street, with an eclectic collection of shops. It was Ray and Evangeline’s house, a large hound sleeping on the porch.

It was the way people smiled and waved at her as she passed. Like she was one of them. Like she was somehow welcome.

Elsa pulled into the gas station, grimacing at the price. Sometimes she barely made enough in one town to afford the gas to get her to the next. She sat there in front of the pump, for a moment, tracing the lines of the tattoo on her wrist with one finger and wondering how far the hospitality of this town would go for her.

Once she’d gassed up, she returned to Tiana’s, parking her bike parallel to one of the windows, allowing for it to draw the eye while leaving a parking space free for an actual paying customer, then stepped inside.

Benny was on a break, chatting energetically with Louie in the usual booth. Elsa grinned as she approached them and slid in next to Louie. “How’d breakfast go?”

“Busier than usual,” Louie said. “Tia had an idea for a new breakfast item. Well actually it was Charlotte’s idea for a cajun platter.”

“Let me guess,” Elsa said, smiling. “The Blue Bayou?”

“Charlotte has been trying to get a menu item named after that song for a _year_ ,” Benny exclaimed. “Tia heard you sing and didn’t even try to fight it this time.”

“It’s a beautiful song,” Elsa said, face warm. “And they’ve been so good to me I didn’t mind singing it for them.”

“Those ladies are something special,” he affirmed. His smile was warm and as welcoming as the rest of him. She’d known him a day, but wondered if her own father would have been anything like him.

“Have they lived here long?”

“Four years.” Benny lifted a cup of coffee to his lips and sipped it, “They rolled in here, bought this place and spruced it up. This building was a wreck before they got ahold of it. But Tia and Naveen, they just had a magic touch. Even Charlotte, who you can probably tell grew up spoiled, got her hands dirty. Maybe it was the timing, or maybe it was that magic touch, but once we had a taste of her food, the whole damn town was hooked.”

Elsa wanted to know what had happened to Naveen, but knew that was Tiana’s story to tell. “It’s _really_ good. And Tiana really enjoys cooking. Even just making something simple for breakfast is an exercise in joy for her. I could probably watch for hours.” 

She trailed off, flustered.

“Kind of like you up on that stage?”

“Oh not … maybe. I guess so.” Elsa chuckled quietly, “Up there, I can just be a part of the world. I’m a lot worse at people off stage.”

“I don’t know about that.” Benny flashed her another one of his spectacular smiles, “Yesterday, it was like you were a part of the family. Just being yourself, I’ll bet.”

Elsa tucked her hair back. “Thank you. Do you have any requests, tonight?”

Ben’s smile softened, like a camera slightly out of focus as his eyes looked past Elsa. “ _How Sweet It Is_. Yeah. I think I’d like to hear that one...” His eyes returned to the present. “It was a favorite of Jen’s. If she were here, I think the two of you would get along.”

“I’ll do my best,” Elsa promised.

“Isn’t that what we all can do?”

It really was. Elsa smiled at him before she returned upstairs to sift through her bag. She wished she had more clothing, but she didn’t usually stay more than one night. And here she was going to stay for two more.

She sat heavily on the couch, hugging her bag to her chest and sighing. The idea of taking off Monday morning made her heart hurt. She didn’t even have anything _booked_ yet and hadn’t made any of the calls she’d have usually made by now.

Because if she got a gig somewhere else, it would mean leaving and then she’d never see Tiana or Charlotte again, let alone Benny, Louis, Ray and Evangeline.

“What’s wrong, sugar?”

Her head snapped up as Charlotte plopped down next to her. “Oh. I uhm. Trying to figure out what to wear tonight.”

“I’d say that blue number had a lot of mouths hangin’ open if you catch on my meanin’, but if you want something a little different, I’ve got an idea.” 

One look at Charlotte’s face and Elsa knew it would be pointless to argue or try to dissuade her, so she replied, “I’m listening.”

“I got this dress Big Daddy bought me but it never did fit right.” Charlotte grabbed her own breasts, “On account of my chest puppies here.”

Elsa looked down at Charlotte’s ample bosom and cleared her throat. “They’re … very nice puppies.”

“Aww, thank you!” Charlotte hopped to her feet, “Ya just stay right here an’ I’ll be back with somethin’ that’ll knock Tia’s _panties_ off!”

“Wait, what?” Elsa held her hand out to stop Charlotte, but she’d already run off to her bedroom.

This was supposed to be for the stage, not anything to do with Tiana. Elsa faceplanted onto her pack and groaned, wondering what kind of dress this was going to be. It couldn’t be _that_ bad if Charlotte’s father had bought it.

The squeal sounding from Charlotte’s bedroom was the warning Elsa needed to know that the garment had been found. She lifted her head as the other blonde flounced into the living room and proudly held up a dress. “Ta~da!”

Elsa got up and walked over to Charlotte. The fabric of the dress was soft and smooth, a little shiny. She couldn’t tell if it had ever actually been worn before. It was a blue so light it was almost white, and while the style wasn’t something Elsa would typically wear, she _did_ like it. “It’s pretty.”

“It was supposed to be a gift for my prom, but it was way too tight up top an’ there wasn’t time to, y’know, take it out,” Charlotte said, grabbing Elsa’s hand and dragging her into the bedroom, seemingly intent on helping Elsa dress. “It’ll do you nicely though, with the right bra. Lift your kittens up an’ push ‘em out with some nice _deep_ cleavage. What do ya think of the sleeves?”

“They’re a bit longer than I’d like, but it’s still gorgeous”

“Tia was noticin’ ya like to have your shoulders exposed,” Charlotte said, tapping her lip with her finger before holding the dress in front of Elsa. “If we had a bit more time I could do somethin’ about that, but this’ll do for now.”

“Tia, I mean, Tiana noticed?” Why was she blushing like she was going to her _own_ prom.

She’d _skipped_ prom.

“Mmhmm.” Charlotte was staring at her hair, “Maybe ya should cut more of it off or let it grow out more. It’s kinda in this place where ya can’t do too much. It looks real nice, but you can do the one, kinda wavy thing and that’s about it.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” Elsa replied, taking the dress from Charlotte. “I can dress myself, thank you.”

Charlotte grinned at her. “Sure ‘bout that? I could send Tia to lend you a hand.”

“I’m fine,” Elsa squeaked, and mercifully, Charlotte left.

That woman was persistent, Elsa gave her that. And even if she hadn’t exactly _said_ anything, her behaviour told Elsa enough about Tiana’s predilections that she at least didn’t feel like it was a lost cause.

There were a lot of songs, the kind of songs about two ships passing in the night. Elsa would be gone soon enough and she had to wonder if she could leave without getting to touch Tiana at least once. Or if that would make it worse for both of them.

Once she was dressed, Elsa picked up her guitar. Yesterday, she hadn’t really sung anything she was inclined to play along to, but today, Marvin Gaye aside, she had a few songs she wanted the accompaniment with. Besides, she hadn’t really gotten to try out the amplifiers Louie had tested yet.

Waiting until the last moment, she headed downstairs, and strode to the stage, stepping up to the mic and taking in the diners. The restaurant was filled even more than the previous night and while Elsa was starting to recognize people, there were a few faces she’d only seen when she’d gone into town.

She looked for Tiana, fighting back nerves. Tiana was staring at her, and when she noticed Elsa’s gaze she smiled reassuringly.

“Good evening,” Elsa said, letting the mic stand in for the audience and their presence almost fuel her. “I’m here to interrupt your dining again.”

Laughter rippled over the clink of silverware. “It’s a good thing I’m here to sing and not tell jokes, I’d hate to spoil the food.”

She could see Tiana rolling her eyes from here and winked in her direction. “I’m going to start with a request again, which is kind of becoming a tradition. So for our dear friend Benny, a little Marvin Gaye.”

Elsa strung the opening notes on her guitar, and while she wasn’t _him_ , but she thought she caught some shine in Benny’s eyes as she started to sing; she could almost see him dancing with his Jen, the ghost of a love that transcended lifetimes.

Her eyes fell on Tiana more than once during that song, the other woman staring at her the whole time as Elsa let the music take herself over. She closed her eyes, a keening loneliness deep in her soul swirling around like a dark storm until the song became more of a plea for something she’d never experienced. 

As the last note faded, Elsa started playing something more upbeat, tapping her foot and strumming the guitar like it would somehow drag her out of the hole she’d fallen into. She didn’t dare look at Tiana again, even after she finished her set and stepped down from the stage. 

The conversations in the dining room picked up once the applause died down. Elsa quickly headed for the stairs and took them two at a time. The quiet up there was welcome, and she felt her breathing come under control. 

“That was beautiful,” Tiana said from behind. 

Elsa placed a hand on her chest and turned around. “Thanks.”

“I never met Jen, but Benny talks about her sometimes. I know he appreciated it and will probably tell you tomorrow.”

“It was nothing,” Elsa waved her hand.

“No, it wasn’t nothing. You have a way of finding something that means something to people and reminding them of why it does.”

Elsa didn’t know what to say to that, so she folded her arms over her chest. Tiana stepped closer, putting her hands on Elsa’s arms and pulling them loose. “Are you all right?”

“I don’t know. Something about the set tonight just kind of got to me. I think I might take a ride, clear my head.”

“I was going to ask you something, but it can wait.”

“What is it?” Elsa focused her attention on Tiana.

“It can wait until you get back.”

“Go ahead,” Elsa prompted. “The curiosity will kill me otherwise.”

Tiana laughed, her fingers moving up and down Elsa’s wrist in a pleasantly distracting fashion. “We’d like you to stay.”

“Forever!” Charlotte shouted from downstairs.

“How did-- never mind. I want you to stay, here. Singing for us. You’re … you’re good for business and everyone likes you.” Tiana held Elsa’s gaze, “You wouldn’t have to wander any more.”

Mouth dry, Elsa stared at her. Even if a part of her had considered the idea, she hadn’t actually expected the offer and she didn’t know what to say to it. “I … wow. Okay. Can I? Can I think about it?”

“Yeah… guess that ride will do you good.”

“You can come if you want,” Elsa said, the words out of her mouth before she could stop herself.”

Tiana was silent a moment, staring down at their hands. 

“All right. We should get changed then.”

🐸

Tiana reasoned that Benny could handle the kitchen the rest of the night, and she tried not to dwell too much on the looks exchanged by her friends as she walked out of the restaurant to where Elsa was waiting on her motorcycle.

It was a gorgeous bike, with custom blue paint and some other modifications that Tiana couldn’t identify. She knew it was a Harley, but that was about it. Slipping on behind Elsa, she spent several tense seconds figuring out where to put her hands before resting them on her hips. “There’s a spot a few miles up river, if you take that road over there.”

It was one of her favorite spots, a place Tiana could go when she needed to escape for a little while. She’d been so busy the past few months that she hadn’t really had the chance until now.

Or maybe it just took a lot for her to leave the Restaurant in someone else’s admittedly capable hands for an hour or two.

Elsa turned onto the road and they drove for awhile, the river on the right and trees on the left. Tiana leaned her head against one of Elsa’s shoulders, watching the water pass. Elsa smelled like perfume, a light airy scent underneath the leather of her jacket that was somehow a pleasant combination that left Tiana feeling dazed. She realized she’d put her arms around Elsa’s waist.

“Here,” she said, pointing to a place where the a shallow grassy hill led into a little cove with an old, mossy stone bridge leading to the other side of the river. It was one of the thinnest points, and sometimes if the river was low enough there was no water in the cove. Today it was filled as much as it could be without flooding.

The dull thunder of the motorcycle cut off, leaving them in silence. Tiana sat like that for a moment, enjoying the closeness, before she got off the bike and walked over to the bridge. It was a nice, secluded spot, perfect to be alone with her thoughts.

Pulling her helmet off, Elsa followed, looking around, “This place is beautiful.”

Tiana stared at the way Elsa’s hair looked after she’d taken the helmet off. At the leather jacket left open and a tank top underneath. How this women could one night look like she belonged on a stage in Hollywood and the next day look like a lesbian James Dean Tiana couldn’t say.

“You’re beautiful,” she said, instead, her mouth operating against her will as Elsa joined her on the bridge.

Elsa rested her palms on the stone of the bridge, looking out over the water. “Uhm. So are you. Beautiful, I mean.” She turned to look at her, “I kind of envy you.”

“Envy me?” Tiana took one of Elsa’s hands, “What do you mean, baby?”

Again, it just slipped out, but Charlotte wasn’t here to kick her for it. Elsa smiled, the hand not in Tiana’s lifting up to brush at her cheek. “You belong somewhere. You’ve got these wonderful friends and this amazing restaurant, you know what you want to do with your life. I’m just … ” 

She gestured back towards the motorcycle, “I’m just … wandering. No place to go, no place to call home.”

“What about your sister? I know you haven’t spoken to her in years, but she’s still _family_.”

Elsa frowned, dropping her hand from Tiana’s face and wrapping it around herself. “That’s not an option. At least, not right now.”

Tiana touched Elsa’s chin, then caressed her cheek and slid her fingers into that silky hair. “Think about my offer, okay? I want you to think about it for yourself. Not for anyone else. Not for me or Charlotte, or the rest of this fucked up little family I’ve made.”

“I’d definitely fit in,” Elsa joked, leaning into Tiana’s hand. Her eyes fluttered down to Tiana’s lips.

“Come here,” Tiana whispered, gently drawing Elsa down until their lips met. It was soft at first, a fragile sort of thing that made Tiana’s heart stutter and her breath shake.

Elsa pressed against her, body molding to hers as the kiss deepened, their mouths moving against each other in a way that made Tiana dizzy. She slid her hands into Elsa’s jacket, dragging her nails up her sides and drawing a ragged moan from the other woman. 

Tiana was pressed against the stone wall of the bridge, and then lifted up onto it. Her skin was on fire, Elsa’s hands resting gently on her outer thighs and the only reason Tiana broke the kiss was because she needed to breathe. She inhaled deep, ragged breaths, mouth open and lips swollen. Elsa kissed a trail along her jaw, and then to her ear and Tiana gripped her hips as she swooned. 

The next thing she knew she was toppling backwards off the bridge. Elsa grabbed for her, wrapping her arms around her as they both tumbled into the river.

The water was ice-cold, shocking Tiana out of her hazy arousal. She kicked her legs and broke the surface. Elsa still had an arm around her while the other was holding onto one of the bridge supports.

“Are you okay?” Elsa asked, worriedly.

Tiana clung to her and started to laugh.


	4. Home

It was dark by the time they made it back to the restaurant. Elsa was damp, but couldn’t stop grinning the whole ride back. Tiana was warm against her and she could still feel her lips tingling from the kiss. 

And the one on the bridge had not been the last one, either. 

Elsa hadn’t felt this kind of hope before. A hope of being welcome again, of maybe finding a place she could call home, finding a place where she could figure out who she was supposed to be.

Charlotte was waiting for them, sitting at the counter with a book in front of her. She looked up when Tiana unlocked the door to let them in. “We had a good night, sugar.”

Her eyes moved between them and her eyebrows rose into her golden hair and a smile lit up her face, “Looks like y’all did too!”

“We just went for a ride,” Tiana said, though her fingers stroked across Elsa’s lower back. “And talked.”

“Mmhmm,” Charlotte said, clearly not believing her.

Elsa chewed on her lip, looking down at Tiana. Tiana glanced back at her, and cleared her throat. “A lady does not kiss and tell.”

She grabbed Elsa’s hand and pulled her quickly upstairs, Charlotte’s squeals ringing in Elsa’s ears. Elsa rubbed her finger in one, “She’s … supportive. But you didn’t have to say anything. I’d understand if you wanted to keep it between us.”

“No,” Tiana said, leading Elsa into her bedroom. “I mean, I could tell that you weren’t comfortable with the idea of lying, baby.”

“Please never stop calling me that,” Elsa breathed.

“Pardon.” 

“Nothing.” Elsa leaned against the door, pulling her wet socks off and eyeing Tiana as she did the same. “I’ll uhm.”

She pointed at the door, trying to say she needed to leave so she could change too.

Tiana stared at her a moment, then pulled her shirt over her head. Elsa’s hands itched to touch her smooth, dark skin, but she reached back and fumbled for the doorhandle, trying to politely avert her eyes.

“Wait,” Tiana said. She came over, hooking her fingers under the hem of Elsa’s tank top and then tugged it up. Elsa shivered, bare skin covered in goose pimples or maybe from the way Tiana was staring at her breasts.

“Tiana…” 

Tiana answered by shyly unhooking her bra, dropping it to the ground with their wet shirts and Elsa stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Tiana’s waist and drawing her into a kiss. Skin pressed against skin, little jolts of pleasure from hardened nipples driving her to the brink of madness.

Elsa broke the kiss only to nuzzle and bite at Tiana’s throat, flicking her tongue at her earlobe when she reached it. Tiana’s moan was like an aphrodisiac, and Elsa slid her hands down into her pants, stroking warm, soft skin.

“Are you sure?” Elsa rasped, though it wasn’t clear even to herself if she meant what they were doing now, or if she was thinking about the offer to stay.

“Yes,” Tiana whispered, unbuttoning Elsa’s jeans and pushing them down. She dug her fingers into Elsa’s hips, grinding her own against her. Her voice was rough, full of need and nerves in equal measure, “Sorry if I’m bad at this. I haven’t been with someone since … and never a woman.”

Elsa kissed the hollow of Tiana’s throat, then her collarbone, then she passed by her breasts as she dropped to her knees. Slowly, she pulled Tiana’s pants down, kissing her stomach and nibbling at her hip. Then she looked up at her, hungry, “I want you, Tiana. You’re so beautiful.”

God, she wanted her, wanted to taste her and touch her and hear her sing. She kissed her hip, eyes still gazing up Tiana’s body as the other woman trembled from the feel of Elsa’s lips.

Apparently unable to find her voice, Tiana nodded. Elsa gently pushed her back against the bed, then shimmied up her body and caught her in a deeply passionate kiss. 

They fell onto the bed, Elsa’s hand trailing up Tiana’s side, Tiana’s hands exploring Elsa in a fashion that left her breathless and dizzy. She rolled on top of her, straddling her and taking Tiana’s hands and pressing them to her hips. Whispering against her mouth, she said, “Take your time to touch me. Learn me. We have all night.”

“Only if you learn me too,” Tiana replied, in a deeply husky voice. 

“Tia,” Elsa breathed, desperately rubbing her hands everywhere she could, writhing under Tiana’s curious touch, until it felt like she was going to burst into flame.

🐸

It was well past eight when Tiana opened her eyes, and even then she wasn’t sure she could _move_. It was like all the bones in her body had melted and her muscles weren’t that much more solid.

And the reason for that feeling was sprawled in bed next to her. Elsa’s hair was a messy tangle, one arm over her head and the other slung across Tiana’s waist. Her legs were tangled with both Tiana’s legs and the sheets.

Slowly, so as not to wake her, Tiana rolled onto her side and stroked Elsa’s face and hair. Then, hesitantly, she leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Wow. _Wow_. The word didn’t cut it but it was the only word that she could form right now. That … that had happened. Elsa had happened. She’d forgotten how _good_ it felt to have another person’s hands on her, to touch and share and be joined together.

Tiana kissed Elsa again, very gently on the lips, then carefully slipped out of bed and nudged her pillow into Elsa’s arms. Elsa complained in her sleep until she snuggled the pillow close and wrapped herself around it.

Oh.

She picked up a robe, struggling to look away from the woman in her bed as she slipped out into the apartment proper.

Charlotte was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over the newspaper while drinking her morning coffee. “Well look who’s _finally_ up.”

“Can you save the teasing until after I’ve had breakfast? Or at least coffee.” Tiana walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and setting it on the table, before finding a bagel. 

“Sugar, that ain’t breakfast.”

“It’s going to have to do today,” Tiana countered as she pointed the bagel at her friend. She sat down, picking up her mug and blowing on it. For some strange reason, her face felt heated. Probably had nothing to do with the fact she could still smell Elsa.

Charlotte stared at her, teeth clamped down over her lower lip and her entire body vibrating fast enough that Tiana expected her to launch into orbit. 

But she just sipped her coffee, smirking at her friend over the rim.

“ _Ti~aaaa_.”

“If you must know.”

“I must I must oh my gawd I must!”

“It was good.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I’m gonna come around this table and throttle ya if that’s all you’re gonna say!”

Tiana laughed softly, and set her mug down. “Okay okay…” Her voice was breezy and distant, an unforced smile on her face, “It was _amazing_.”

“Eee! I knew it!” Charlotte kicked her feet a little under the table like an overeager schoolgirl.

Looking into her beverage, Tiana felt suddenly afraid. “What am I gonna do?”

Charlotte’s elation came to a sudden and complete stop. “Whatcha mean?”

“Elsa leaves.” Tiana looked towards the bedroom door, “And things go back to the way they were, except now I know I’ve connected with this person, with a _woman_ an’ nothing will ever be the same for me again.”

“But what if she stays?” Charlotte prodded her with her foot, “She might. It ain’t like she’s not completely enraptured by ya.”

“I want her to stay because she wants to, not because she’s into me.” Tiana played with the rim of the mug, “Though I’d be really happy if that was one of the reasons, I can’t lie.”

“But say she does?”

“It was hard enough when we first came out here,” Tiana reminded her. “But if I’m with a woman? Maybe that’s the bridge too far for this town. We aren’t exactly in San Francisco.”

“No, but, they took to Louis an’ Ray easy enough, didn’t they? An’ that whole little dance they got with Evangeline. I like to think that the people here ain’t the _common clay_ morons of the land.” Charlotte reached over and patted her hand, “Aint’ sayin’ it won’t be hard, but I’m hopeful. Besides if anyone says something I’ll just kick their asses into the river and that’ll show ‘em.”

“Try to keep the violence to a minimum, Charlotte.”

She sighed dramatically, “Fine. If ya _insist_. But I’ll always have ya back, honey. Always.”

The door to Tiana’s room swung open, and Elsa stepped out, wearing only one of Tiana’s sweatshirts. She looked groggy, her hair still mussed and she stretched, mumbling something to herself in a low, sleepy voice before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Charlotte took one look at the soft, loving expression on Tiana’s face, then picked up her mug as she jumped to her feet. “Well I better get downstairs an’ make sure the boys haven’t made a mess of the place. You should probably talk to her ‘bout what _she_ wants.”

“Charlotte!”

But her friend had already skedaddled.

🐸

“Morning,” Elsa said, smiling at Tiana when she saw her sitting at the kitchen table.

“Morning,” Tiana replied, looking at Elsa with probably the same sort of soft expression that Elsa currently had on her own face.

So Elsa leaned over until they were almost kissing, and then went for it and kissed her, feeling Tiana smile against her. Low-key ecstatic, Elsa straightened and went to pour herself some coffee. Unlike Tiana, who seemed to have more cream than coffee, Elsa only added a little sugar as she sat down across from her.

She yawned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep that late.”

“It’s fine.” Tiana’s toes nudged Elsa’s foot, and Elsa nudged them back, content to stare at her in silence.

She could lose herself in Tiana’s eyes. Sometimes she did. Part of her felt like she’d known Tiana a lot longer than she had. And yet she remembered the fight she’d had with Anna. But it wasn’t like she was going to _marry_ Tiana. Not that she _could_.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Mm?” Elsa lifted her eyes to Tiana’s face.

“You started looking sad all of a sudden.” Tiana smiled, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Uhm.” Elsa ducked her head, “Well I started thinking about … “ She pointed at Tiana then herself, “Which reminded me of something else. See, I’m kind of a _hypocrite_.”

“How so?” Tiana straightened, giving Elsa her full attention.

“I told you I had a fight with my sister, Anna. It’s why I haven’t talked to her in three years.” Elsa tapped her fingers along the side of her mug, “We uhm. We used to be _really_ close. Best friends. Inseparable. My parents were distant, they worked a lot, and then one day they caught me with a _girl_. Suddenly I wasn’t allowed to be around Anna any more. A bad _influence_.”

The words were bitter in her mouth, and Elsa wrapped her hands around the coffee, seeking its warmth.

“What about Anna?”

Elsa shook her head, “I couldn’t tell her. For one, I couldn’t spend much time alone with her and for the other I was _deathly_ afraid of how she’d react. But then our parents died and … there we were, trying to pick up the pieces.”

Tiana’s gaze remained gentle, her hand brushing Elsa’s. “I get it. A lot of it, actually. Picking up the pieces after losing a parent, after losing Naveen. The words and rocks thrown my way for daring to be friends with a white girl.”

Elsa winced, “I’m sorry. That isn’t right.” 

“I’m sure you’ve heard your share, too,” Tiana said, and Elsa reached over and took her hand. “Did she find out?”

The words ran through her head like a laundry list, and Elsa shoved them out of her mind. “Yes, but she was mostly just mad I kept it from her. The fight was because she met a guy.”

“I’m gonna assume there’s more to it than who she was dating?”

“She eloped with him,” Elsa replied, sighing wearily. “On the _day they met_.”

Tiana opened her mouth, then closed it, realization dawning in her eyes. Her lips formed a big “o” and she nodded slowly.

“I yelled. Oh my god, I yelled. We didn’t know this man, she’d barely spent a few hours with him and they were off getting married at Town Hall. So I said some things I regret, and she said some things I don’t know if she regrets, and then I packed up and left.”

With a shaking hand, Elsa took a sip of her coffee.

“Okay, I can see how you might feel a little hypocritical and all.” Tiana squeezed Elsa’s hand. “But we’re just figuring things out. And I know we just had sex, but that doesn’t mean we have to be committed to each other.”

“I’d like to. Try, I mean.” Elsa looked at their joined hands, “Stay around, if you still want me to.”

“Of course I do!” Tiana almost jumped on her answer, eyes flashing, “It might not be easy. If you … if we’re a thing, some people might not be so welcome. But I’m willing to risk it.”

Elsa looked at the beautiful, contrasting light and dark of their laced fingers and thought about Louis, Ray and Evangeline. Maybe it would be okay. Scary, still. But it _could_ be okay, “I want this, if you want this.”

“I want this too,” Tiana reassured her.

Elsa figured there were other conversations they’d need to have, boundaries to set, and all that jazz. But for now, she just said. “So let’s just take it day by day.”

Tiana got up and walked around the table to Elsa. She took the mug from her and set it down, then nudged at her until she was able to sit in her lap. She looped her arms around Elsa’s shoulder and smiled. “So … do you like it here?”

“So far, yes.” Elsa nuzzled at her jaw. “Present company especially. But when I’m up there singing, everyone seems to like me. That isn’t always the case.”

“What about when you’re just hanging around the booth?” Tiana asked.

“Everyone still seems to like me, and that _definitely_ isn’t always the case.”

“There’s something about this town,” Tiana replied, lifting her hand to stroke it through Elsa’s hair. “Charlotte told me they aren’t the common clay. So maybe it’ll all be okay.”

It might make it hurt worse if they were proven wrong, but Elsa blinked, “Common clay?”

Tiana laughed, “Nevermind.”

🐸  
 **Epilogue**

It was a slow afternoon at Tiana’s Palace, but Tiana didn’t mind it. It gave her a chance to relax a little and she knew they’d make up for it with the dinner rush. Besides, she got to watch her girlfriend on their new permanent stage as she, Louis and Ray soundchecked by jamming together.

Her _girlfriend_. Elsa was her girlfriend. It was still strange to think, and strange to say, but she thought that was because she wasn’t used to the word when she wasn’t being the girlfriend in question.

Because it had just _happened_. Even though they’d been sharing a bed since practically the day they’d met, they’d avoided words like that. Until she told Charlotte she was looking for her girlfriend one day.

“You’re in a good mood, princess.”

“Why not?” She glanced at Benny, setting her knife down, “I hate to invite trouble, but for the first time in years I’m really happy. The restaurant is bustling, our little band is a big hit.”

“And you’re in love,” he said, leaning on his station and giving her a fond look.

“Oh don’t you start.” Tiana snapped a towel in his direction, “And don’t you have a date this weekend?”

“First one in a damn long time. Sure you can manage without me?”

“Benny, if you try to get out of this date I will have Charlotte track that woman down and drag her to the restaurant, but I’ll make Ray be the one seranading you.”

“I know, you’ve just gotta keep Elsa all to yourself.”

Tiana laughed, glancing at the clock and walking into the dining area. She folded her arms, watching the stage again.

Elsa had her eyes closed as she sang counterpoint with Ray, an old blues song that Tiana knew Evangaline loved. Louis danced around, playing his trumpet with enthusiasm and gusto. The joy on all their faces was infectious and she exchanged a look with Evangeline, as if to say _god but I love them_.

She felt someone nearby, just before Charlotte wrapped her arms around Tiana from behind and squeezed. “Ain’t this just the best?”

“Yeah,” Tiana said, and wiped at the corner of her eye.

The doors opened, admitting a customer and Charlotte detached herself to greet a woman around their age, with red hair and skin a shade or two less pale than Elsa’s.

Elsa stopped singing, the microphone tumbling from her hands to land on the stage with an amplified thud. Her eyes were locked on the woman, chin trembling as she tried to speak. It took her a few tries before she managed to get out a name, “Anna?”

“Hey.” Anna rubbed her arm, then stepped over the stage and walked up the steps. Elsa didn’t move except to follow Anna’s movement as she walked. 

Tiana couldn’t actually say who moved first, only that in the space of a blink, Anna had thrown her arms around Elsa and Elsa was hugging her back and sobbing openly.

Tiana slipped over to the entrance and flipped the sign to closed and when she turned around, Elsa had stepped back and was looking Anna over as if she couldn’t believe she was actually here. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“Your girlfriend called me,” Anna replied, sniffling. “We … we had a few conversations and wrote a few letters.”

Elsa looked at Tiana, wide eyed, before returning her gaze to her sister. “I meant to, I _really_ did, I just kept putting it off… I was so scared. I didn’t think you ever wanted to hear from me.”

“Oh Elsa…” Anna hugged her again, “I know and we’ll talk about it. But I’m here now, and … and I’m not going anywhere, if you aren’t.”

“What about--”

“--Divorced.” Anna scrunched up her face in a way that was so much like Elsa it made Tiana want to smile, “Please don’t tell me you told me so.”

“No, no. You’re here, and you’re okay and that’s all that matters.” Elsa guided Anna off the stage, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, “Let me introduce you to everyone. Everyone? This is my sister, Anna!”

She pointed to Tiana, “Tiana you apparently know and I’ll be thanking her later, next to her is Charlotte, our best friend and the manager here. The baseball nut in the kitchen is Benny. That’s Evangeline.” Elsa pointed, and then pointed at the boys on the stage, “That’s Ray, Evangeline’s husband, and Louis, Ray’s boyfriend.”

“Huh.” Anna shrugged and smiled at them, “It’s really nice to meet you!”

“This is home,” Tiana said. “And you’re welcome here.”

“You’re just in time for the show, honey. Your sister is our biggest draw, right behind Tiana’s cooking.” 

Charlotte had been staring at Anna the whole time and at first opportunity she grabbed Anna by the elbow and sat her down at a table. “Let me comp you dinner, I hope you like gumbo.”

“Never had it,” Anna replied, staring up at Charlotte with a blush on her face.

Tiana studied them, smiling knowingly. 

Elsa pulled Tiana over and hugged her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I did this because I love you,” Tiana said. “You don’t have to say a thing.”

“I love you too,” Elsa whispered, on the verge of tears again. “I _definitely_ need to tell you that.”


End file.
